fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo (God Genesis)
Summary Diablo is an experiment and the major plan for Lucifer. Lucifer wanted to create a powerful demon that she could control. She could not risk creating something more powerful than her that could kill her if they wanted. This is why she and God are not fond of creating things on their level. She considers Lilith a failure. She decided she would need to raise a demon from a baby instead of creating one. She stole a potential prophet from God as they were young, and turned them into a demon. She felt the only thing she was missing was emotional attachment. Lucifer had been raising the child for 30 years without the knowledge of anything knowing. She would make the demon devour demons every single day to increase his strength. Lucifer acted as the most loving Mother to this demon to ensure he would be completely loyal to her regardless of his power. She named this child Diablo. After Lucifer was overthrown by Lilith, Lucifer decided to not take her on directly again. She waited a few weeks of Diablo getting stronger before she sent him to overthrow Lilith. Lilith was defeated in her base form, but when she activated Chaos Evolution it was even. She decided what his potential was and decided to marry the demon. It worked as he found Lilith extremely attractive. He would become the new Satan, King of Hell standing by Lilith's side. Despite the wishes of his mother, he was too absorbed by Lilith's beauty. He still worked for his mother as well, but he would not kill Lilith as she had wanted. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousand is a slight difference in strength. Diablo has a divinity level of 7,103,839. Appearance See picture Personality WIP Diablo was raised by Lucifer to be a kind demon. She wanted him to have an emotional attachent to her so she could control him but she ended up loving him for real so his love for her was genuine. Diablo is kind of shy. As he had been all his life. He does not get much social interaction before his new position. Diablo has a weakness for beautiful woman such as Zaros. As he did not go through with killing Lilith as he had fell in love with her on first sight. Diablo is a momma's boy. Such to the extend Michael is with God. However he has his own ideals. He is not willing to kill Lilith even if Lucifer commanded it. He did admit he will do anything for her. Diablo is not familiar with Leadership. As Lilith commonly whispers in his ear and seduces him. Other demons due notice his weakness towards the queen of hell but they choose to not say anything. He is also willing to do anything for his queen as he does whatever she says except when Lilith told him to kill Lucifer. Diablo realized both woman he cared for anything wanted him to kill the either but that was the one thing he could not accept. He is highly susceptible towards seduction. As he was seduced with Remia, Lilith, and Abaddon. It is also believed he is attracted to his mother a lot as another reason he is so loyal. Lilith determined he was weak towards this as she threatened any demon that tried under her watch would be killed. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Diablo, Satan Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Satan, King of Hell, Omnipotent Demon, Ultimate Class Demon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (As an Ultimate level demon, he can make his thoughts reality), Life Manipulation (He has control over life forces of other beings), Soul Manipulation (Diablo can control souls, alter them, create them, and destroy them), Non-Physical Interaction (As a demon he can make contact with the non physical), Fire Manipulation (His main element is fire, as he has control over it how he see's fit), Flight (He can fly without activating his wings. Whenever he does, she can fly much faster]], Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (He can go inside the dream realms, and alter it in whatever way he sees fit. Diablo can even kill beings inside of it and bring them from the dream realm to the real world), Power Nullification (Diablo can completely nullify the abilities of other beings unless they are on her level and of complex nature like angels), Curse Manipulation (Diablo can create curses with specific conditions of his choosing), Power Bestowal, Magic (As an Ultimate Class demon, he has control over magical forces that far surpasses most sorcerers), Mind Manipulation (Diablo can control the minds of Lesser beings), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (He can control the astral realms as he sees fit), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Due to his nature, he is highly resistant to the powers of both unless a being is of higher existence than he is), Acausality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (11 times stronger than Full power Lucifer and fought on par with Lilith in Chaos Evolution) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Lilith in Chaos Evolution) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Divine Weapons. Is highly vulnerable to beautiful woman. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods